Digimon: Final Burn
by Sorbo1
Summary: I Rated this R. because of the language and sexual text and descriptions in the story. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes. This is my first Digimon fan fic. But what I think is so special about this one is that it is an entire season created by me and solely me. So if you have any good things to say then by all means say it. If you have any flames to give me then by all means say it. I will accept any type of review you give me as an inspiration to do better in further chapters. But just to let you know, I call this (my) season of digimon: Final Burn. I call it his because. well you will just have to read if you want to find out. RATING: I warn all readers of this fic that if you do not approve of homosexuality (screw you if you don't) then do not go any further. Also if you do not approve of strong vulgar language then do not go any further. I believe that teens should be portrayed as they are. Young and vulgar. SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOO on to the fic. Oh, I almost forgot the key. When you see ** ** then I is a narration. When you see \\location\\ then the location of the story has changed.  
  
DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS. FINAL BURN.  
PROLOUGE.  
  
** Hi my name is John P. Finn. I have an extraordinary story to tell you. It's about kids from around the world that unite to save two different dimensions. Sounds kind of farfetched but let me explain. Me and five other kids my age were sucked into an alternate dimension called the DigiWorld. It's a place where living digital creatures live. They are called Digimon. When their world is threatened people from the flesh and blood world are brought to the DigiWorld. They are called the DigiDestined. That's me and five other kids. But my tale isn't like the movies. It deals with loos of the hero. Even the good guy can die. Even in the end, nothing turns out the way you want it to. And don't ask what the P is for in my name. I really don't like to talk about it. **  
  
\\location:Quebec,Canada\\  
  
The room flooded with light as the sun shown through the mini-blinds into the bedroom. The boy woke and smiled. " It's Saturday! I finally get to go to Niagara Falls." He jumped out of bed and put hi pants on. Be didn't bother to dress in a shirt, socks, or shoes. He ran down the stairs to the waiting room of his two-story house. He ran into the kitchen and saw his stepmother and his father were kissing. " So, Helen, when are you going to kiss me like that?" the boy asked.  
  
" When I divorce your father and marry you." She replied.  
  
His father looked at his son and smiled. " So, John, what do you think about this whole war with Iraq thing? I know your family works for the United States government, so I thought I would ask you."  
  
" You are my family, Dad. But if you really want to know. The war with Iraq is simply the knowledge that when the United States beats it, then we will once again be the leading military power on the face of the planet. We don't want to fight for justice; we just want to know that there isn't anyone out there stronger and better than us. Does that answer your question?" John said.  
  
His father looked at him and smiled. " How is it that the Secretary of Defense has a son that believes in Anarchy? Then his son turns around and answers a political question like it was nothing." He asked.  
  
John turns to the table, looks at it, and then turns back to his father. " You didn't ask me a political question. You asked me about war. War isn't about politics it is about greed. And I can answer a question about greed. Just like if I were to ask you a question about politics. Or war."  
  
His father smiled. " Are you ready to go to Niagara Falls?" he asked.  
  
" Ya. Just let me go get dressed." He turns to Helen. " Are you ready to go, Helen?"  
  
" Yes. Now go get dressed." She smiles and kisses him.  
  
" Is that an offer?" John asks.  
  
" Ya, John, and Niagara Falls is really a geyser."  
  
John smiles and walks up the stairs to get dressed. As he walks to his room he sees a light that was emanating from his room. As he walks towards his room the light grew brighter. The closer he got he heard a voice: Help me. Please help me!  
  
When he reached his room a large arm stretched out and grabbed him. " AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! HELP ME. HELP MMEEEEEEE!" His father and stepmother heard the scream and ran up the stairs and to his room. When they got there the light in John's room was empty and he was gone.  
  
" Damn it." His father looked at John's room, and then picked the cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed ten numbers then put the phone to his head. He waited for a few moments then somebody picked up on the other line. " Yes, this is agent 212, code 312504."  
  
The person on the other line typed something on his keyboard. " Yes, Agent 212, what is the problem?"  
  
John's father wiped the sweat off of his face, " Something has happened to my son. I think he may have been kidnapped."  
  
" Agent 212, I will send out a notice to your superior. He will handle this matter personally." The man on the other end said.  
  
" Maybe you didn't notice, but the only superior I have in this country is the President!" he said in rage.  
  
" I am well aware of that, Agent 212. I will see that your superior gets the notice." The man on the other end said. Then he hung up.  
  
\\location:GorioRegion:DigiWorld\\  
  
John sat up and put his hand to his head. " Man, what a fall. I hope I don't have anything more than a fucking headache." He opened his eyes and fell back to the ground. He reopened his eyes and saw what had startled him. He saw a woman standing there in front of him. She looked about 17 years of age. She was wearing what looked like a cheerleaders outfit with her hands behind her back. " Wow, you're cute."  
  
" Well thank you," the woman said. " It has been a long time since anyone has ever given me a compliment. You're not to bad looking yourself."  
  
" Well thanks. Say what's your name?" he asked.  
  
" My name is Cheermon. So glad to meet you John P. Finn." She said.  
  
" Cheermon is such a weird name. But how did you know my name." He asked.  
  
" Because I have been waiting for you. For many years now."  
  
" How have you been waiting for me, and for years?" he said curiously.  
  
" Yes for years. All Digimon train for the first years of their life and then are selected to lead the DigiDestined to victory."  
  
" The DigiDestined? What do you mean." He asked.  
  
" Well let me elaborate. You have entered something called the DigiWorld. Now that you are here I am to lead you to victory from the dreaded Harikokumon. No I think I went to far. When all Digimon are born they are told that one day an evil force is to come and destroy the entire DigiWorld. But a force of six humans from the flesh and blood world would come and save us. But they couldn't do it alone, a Digimon was supposed to help them. So each Digimon has the right to train their entire lives to be the one chosen to lead the fight to victory. Now that all six are here we can begin the journey to defeat Harikokumon."  
  
" Six. I only see one of us here. So where are the rest of us?" John asked.  
  
" They are somewhere else in the Gorio Region." Cheermon said.  
  
" Okay then. Let's go find them." So the two began to walk. They finally began to see a forest in the distance.  
  
" You seem to be very trusting. How can this be? You are human. You are prone to suspicion."  
  
" Well, I am what the humans call an anarchist. We believe in the Chaos Theory. Nothing should be organized. Also along with being an anarchist we are prone to accept what is right in front of us, then move on to the next thing. That's also the problem with government. They are ruled by timetables. They schedule times to solve the problems that lie right in front of them. By the time they have made time to solve that particular problem it has grown from a problem to war. If they just deal with the problem when it appears to them and move on then there should be no problem. Do you know what I am saying, Cheermon?"  
  
" Strangely I do. Now that I have listened to you, do you think you might listen to me?" Cheermon said.  
  
" Ya, besides it's nice to talk to someone as cute as you."  
  
" Are you making a pass at me, John?" she asks.  
  
" Ya, I think I am." John replied.  
  
" Well I think you shouldn't. I'm a creature of the digital world. You are from the flesh and blood world. It probably isn't a good mix." Cheermon said.  
  
" Well, I think you are just flesh and blood like me. Before you say anything let me explain. What you just said proves that you have logic. It proves that you have feelings." He reaches his hand to her cheeks. " And I can touch you, and you are warm. That's good enough for me. Besides, I am sure that you have been injured in your life. Tell me, what happens when you are injured?"  
  
" Well if I get cut I bleed. But it's just digital blood, it's not real." She said.  
  
" Does it hurt when you bleed? You can be honest."  
  
" Well, yes it does." She again replied.  
  
" If you can feel it and it hurts then it must be real." John said.  
  
" Ya I guess you are right." They smile and began to walk again.  
  
THREE DAYS LATER:  
  
" Well we have been traveling for three days now and I haven't seen any of the other five. How do we know where they are?" John asked.  
  
" Well you can use your Digivice. I am the only one who can activate it for you." She put her hands to her chest and a light began to grow from her body. It looked like the light that was emanating from his room. She took the light and placed it on John's watch. When the light dissipated his watch had changed. It was bigger and looked like a gauntlet. He looked at it for a second and then looked at Cheermon.  
  
" What is this? Is this my Digivice?" he asked.  
  
" Yes. All you have to do is ask it for what you want and it will give it to you if you can. Like all you have to do is ask it where the other DigiDestined are and it will give you a map."  
  
" Okay."  
  
" Wait," she interrupted. " You have to give it a name."  
  
" Okay. I will call it Anarchy. That sounds like a fitting name. Okay, Anarchy, tell me where my friends are." As he said this, a 3-D map came out of his gauntlet looking Digivice. It showed a physical map of the Gorio region. Then he saw lights blinking. There were five lights blinking all in the same place. " I guess according to this that the other five are already together. Okay let's go get them."  
  
As Cheermon and John were closing in on the other five they saw a great light flash in the distance. " That's a DigiBattle. We had better go and see." They ran to where the light was coming from. When they got there they saw five people standing while five Digimon were battling. " Mind if I cut in?" Cheermon asked one of the fighting Digimon.  
  
" No, be my guest." She nodded her head and began to run towards the creature they were fighting.  
  
" She leaped onto the air and palm-palms appeared out of nowhere into her hands. " Palm-palm Crush." As she shouted this she threw her palm-palms into the creature and it exploded. She had won. John ran up to her, hugged her, spun her around, and then kissed her.  
  
" You did it. Seeing you battle was amazing." He put her down. Then he walked up to the other five people standing in the forest. " Hi. I'm John P. Finn. This is my friend Cheermon. You mind introducing yourselves?"  
  
One of the other five stepped forward; it was a girl. " I'm Yura Yamoto." She pointed to one of the Digimon. It had a sword in one hand and a cannon in the other. " And this is my friend Omnimon.  
  
The second of the other five stepped forward; it was a boy. " My name is Travis Olson." He pointed to one of the Digimon. " This is my friend Relinquishmon."  
  
The third of the five stepped forward; it was another boy. " My name is Daniel." He pointed to his Digimon. " This is Skullmon."  
  
Then the fourth stepped up. " My name is Marie Jarret." she pointed to her Digimon, " This is Angewoman." John looked up at another woman type Digimon and smiled.  
  
The final of the fifth stepped up. " My name is Aki Akari. This is my friend Arukumon." She turned to a fuzzy ball of hair. It looked like a palm- palm but not enough color. John smiled.  
  
" That reminds me of Kuribo."  
  
Travis looked up at John, " You know about Yu-Gi-Oh?"  
  
John turned towards Travis. " Ya, what cold blooded anime fan doesn't like it." The entire group laughed.  
  
** well the group has been gathered, and soon we were about to go on a trip and an adventure that will turn out some very surprising results.** 


	2. Getting to Know Your Digifriends

This is the second chapter of the series. I hope you enjoy.  
  
CHAPTER TWO:  
GETTING TO KNOW YOU DIGIFRIENDS.  
  
** Well, we have been traveling for a week now and we really haven't gotten a chance to talk. We have been fighting most of the time. With other Digimon not with each other. But I'm sure that even friends can fight. **  
  
The twelve companions were walking in the forest and were actually bored. Yura was curious of the others. " Hey, John, tell us about yourself. you know your turnons, turnoffs, age that sort of thing."  
  
John looked at Yura. Well I'm 17. my turnons are cute, strong women, and Yu-Gi-Oh. Anybody that plays that game is okay in my book. Let's see, my turnoffs are cheerleaders, racism, bigotry, and disrespect for women. My father is the Secretary of Defense, my stepmother is an intern at the CIA, and my mother is an intern at the White House. And don't say a goddamn thing about Monica Lewinski because I have gotten enough flack about that. But just for the record my mothers name is Maria Finn."  
  
" What does the P stand for in your name?" Yura asked.  
  
" Well if you really want to know it is actually a joke. My dad wanted me to have a name that would stand out so he made my middle name Pennywise." He replied.  
  
" How is that a joke?" Travis asked.  
  
" Funny thing. Just before I was born my dad just finished the book IT by Stephen King. So he thought giving me the name of the villain, in this case Pennywise the Clown, then I would stand out. But about two years ago I picked up that particular book and read it. Then I saw the movie. I was not proud of my name after that. Knowing what I was named after kinda makes me a little nervous." He turns to Yura. " So tell me about yourself."  
  
Yura smiled, " Well I'm 17. My turnons are gore, Sci-fi, and horror. I'm an anarchist."  
  
John interrupted, " Wow I thought I was the only anarchy in the group. Nice to know I'm not."  
  
She continued, " My turnoffs are cute and fuzzy. My father works for a branch of the Yakuza. He controls a slum district in lower Tokyo." She turns to Travis, " Tell us about yourself Travis."  
  
Travis was looking down, " Okay. I'm 16. My turnons are Yu-Gi-Oh, video games, and strong women. My turnoffs are cheerleaders and wanabe cheers."  
John looks at Travis and smiles, " Amen, Man."  
  
Travis continues, " I really don't have any connections to the government. And I come from a small town in northern Arizona called Payson. And so does Daniel. But nobody really knows anything about him except that he is 16 and he plays Duel Monsters with the rest of the group. So don't ask him about himself he won't answer you." Travis turns to Aki, " So, Aki, how about you."  
  
Aki smiles then frowns. " Well I'm 18. My turnons are fuzzy, cute, and girls." Everyone except John shot back in surprise. He looks at her and sees that she was frowning. She continues. " My turnoffs are gore, Sci-fi, and horror. Oh and my father works for the CIA." She turns to Marie. " And for the finally: Marie Jarret exposes herself."  
  
Marie stands up straight, " Well I'm seventeen. My turnons are cute, fuzzy, gore, horror. I guess you can say I got the best of both worlds there. My turnoffs are jocks, bullies, and guys who think that they have a superior ego just because they can do something good." She smiles and then stretches her arms out and yawns. " You know we have been walking for a long time. I think we should take a break. Let's split up into six groups. The humans pair with the Digimon and then go find something to eat." Everybody agreed and they split up.  
  
John and Cheermon were walking towards a body of water and then Cheermon stopped. " What is it, Cheermon?" John asked.  
  
" Well I want to talk to you about what happened a week ago. When you kissed me. Why did you kiss me?" She said.  
  
" Well, it's because I'm attracted to you. If I'm attracted to you then I'm going to make a pass. It's human nature. But tell me. What is the Digimon lifecycle?" he replied and asked.  
  
" Well we have mothers and fathers and we are born just like humans. We grow old and we age just like humans."  
  
" See, there is no real difference in our lives except that we live in different dimensions. Though that is a pretty big gap our lives are still the same. We still live the same way. You see now that there is no problem in me being attracted to you."  
  
Cheermon looked at him and saw that he was smiling, " But when you humans were talking about yourselves you said that you didn't like cheerleaders. But you like me."  
  
" Well I may not like cheerleaders but that doesn't mean I can't like you. you are a cheerleader by your genetic code. You can't help it. I understand that, and I hope that you can, too. You being a cheer type Digimon isn't a flaw, which most humans would see. But I see it as an advantage. And soon I think that you will see." He puts his hand on her cheek and feels it's warmth. He moves his head next to hers and kisses her. But the kiss was interrupted. " I hear a cry. It sounds like it is coming from that lake over there." They walk to where John heard the cry and saw that Aki was sitting there with her knees in her chest and her arms around her knees. She was crying. " I thought I heard a cry." He walks up to Aki and put his hand on her shoulder. " Why are you crying?" he asks her.  
  
" It's because of what I said earlier. The way everyone looked at me. you didn't look at me that way. Why?"  
  
" Well," John began. " My situation isn't that much different than yours. You may be attracted to girls but that doesn't make it wrong. Just like I am attracted to Cheermon, your attracted to girls. It doesn't make it wrong just because you are in a minority of women in the world. As a matter of fact there are more in the world than you think. Because my mother, Stepmother, and Father work for the White House and the CIA I get to know a lot of girls. Because I like to make friends with everyone people trust me. They confide in me and in that I learn a lot of secrets about people. Things like past misdeeds and even people admitting that are gay, both men and women. But they trust me with this information because I am their friend. Just like you have to trust your five. no 11 friends that are going to be with you on this adventure. You never know one of the other two girls might be just like you. Or you may even fall in love with a Digimon. But the thing you need to know is that you needent be ashamed of what you are. No I think I said it wrong. You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are. Just like I'm not ashamed of being attracted to a Digimon." Aki began to cry even more and turned around and hugged John. Then Cheermon hugged Aki.  
  
Aki smiled, " You know, you're right." As they were getting off the ground John looked at his Digivice.  
  
He turned to Cheermon and then back at the Digivice. " you said that I can ask this thing for what I need and it will give it to me if it can, right." He asked.  
  
" That's right," Cheermon replied.  
  
" So if I were to ask it for a couple of canteens to fill with water will it give it to me?"  
  
" Yes I believe it will."  
  
John looked at the Digivice and smiled. " Anarchy, may I please have two canteens for water please?" when he finished two little glowing orbs came out of the Digivice. When the light dissipated two canteens were floating in the air. He grabbed them and filled them with water from the lake. " We had better get back to the others." He looked at his Digivice. " Anarchy, send a message to the others that I have some water and I will meet them where we separated." His Digivice acknowledged it by blinking twice. " Okay you three we need to get back." As he walked away Cheermon, Aki, and Arukumon followed.  
  
After 15 minutes of waiting the other four groups showed up with berries, bananas, and other fruits. Arukumon and Cheermon were talking with each other as well as John and Aki. John smiled and looked at all of the food. " Anyone for a feast?" everyone cheered and began to eat. He put his hands in his pockets and pulled out a deck of dueling cards. " Anyone up for a duel?" Daniel and Travis raised their hands.  
  
They pulled out their decks and set up a clearing for a playing field. Yura was smiling. She walked over to Aki and pulled her aside to just beyond the tree line. Aki was curious. " How can I help you, Yura?"  
  
Yura sighed. " Well I remember earlier in the day you said that you were attracted to girls. All my life I couldn't have a boyfriend because I was unsure of who I was attracted to boys or girls. Because I have never met anyone who was attracted to girls I could never tell the truth. I was wondering if you could help me."  
  
Aki was expressionless. " How can I help you?" she asked.  
  
" You can kiss me. if I don't like it then I guess I will know the truth." Aki put her hand on Yura's face. She could feel that she was embarrassed by the warmth of her cheeks. She was blushing. And so was Aki. Aki put her head next to Yura's face and kissed her on the lips. It lasted for four seconds then Aki pulled away.  
  
" How was that? Did you like that?" Aki asked her.  
  
" I did." She replied. " I guess that means I'm like you. Attracted to girls, I mean."  
  
" You don't need to say it like that. You should be proud of who you are. Don't be ashamed be proud." They turned around and walked to the clearing where the rest of the group was.  
  
Travis looked at them, " Where were you guys?" they only smiled and sat down. Travis turned back to the group and began to play again. He drew a card from his deck and looked at it. " All right. I play prohibition on Moisture Creature. Then I will sacrifice a Muka Muka from my hand and play the Dark Illusions Ritual card to play Relinquished." He looks at his digimon. " Hey you and this card have the same name. You are Relinquishmon and my cards name is Relinquished." He turned back to the duel. " I will absorb your Gaia The Fierce Knight, John and attack you with it, killing all of your life points. Looks like I win."  
  
** We all got to know each other a little better. Even a couple of romances have started. But will they last. I certainly hope so. But as for Cheermon and me, I know that will last for a long time. Don't ask me how I know, I just know. ** 


End file.
